(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for a cold start of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a method for a cold start of a vehicle, through which a required output of a fuel cell is increased by applying load of electrical current to a driving motor while preventing overload from being applied to an inverter between the fuel cell and the driving motor.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a fuel cell vehicle is a vehicle that obtains power from a driving motor using electricity generated by a reaction between oxygen and hydrogen in a fuel cell. Since the energy source to obtain power is a fuel cell, the driving force of a vehicle can be influenced according to output of the fuel cell, and when cold-starting a vehicle, that is, when the vehicle is started under a circumstance where the fuel cell is not sufficiently preheated, the power of the fuel cell is not output thus causing deterioration of performance of the fuel cell.
Accordingly, various methods have been developed to promptly preheat the fuel cell, for example a method has been developed for increasing the flow rate of cooling water and the heat generation rate of a fuel cell by heating the cooling water and maximally driving a pump for the cooling water. However, such a conventional method causes overloads on the pump for cooling water and requires separately provided devices for heating the cooling water, and thus is not effective in terms of cost and efficiency.
The description provided above as a related art of the present invention is merely for helping in the understanding of the background of the present invention and should not be construed as being included in the related art known by those skilled in the art.